1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for the removal of textile cots from associated mandrels and to a method of making such a tool.
2. Prior Art Statement
Textile cots are widely used in the textile industry for drafting or drawing textile fibers to produce yarn, sliver, roving, and the like; and, in the course of using these cots they become worn and must be replaced periodically. Particularly in the case of so-called hard base cots, i.e. cots which employ a tubular core or base member made of a material which is comparatively harder than the outer sleevelike working member of the cot it is generally very difficult to remove such cots from their associated mandrels utilizing ordinary hand tools. In addition, cot removal using ordinary hand tools often requires expenditure of substantial time and the associated supporting mandrel of a cot being thus removed is often damaged in the process.
Accordingly, the need exists for a tool of simple and economical construction which may be utilized with a simple machine such as a hand press, or the like, commonly available at a textile fiber processing facility for the purpose of removing a cot from its associated cot supporting mandrel in a minimum of time without damage to such mandrel.